Travelers or business people in foreign countries often have difficulty with the language barrier. On some occasions these non-native speaking people need a sign, posting, or the like translated. However, in many instances a native speaking individual is not available to perform the translation or is unwilling to do so. An individual can use a translation dictionary or an electronic translator, but these methods can be very time consuming and cumbersome. Furthermore, dictionaries and electronic translators are limited by their word sets. Another solution is to have the individual use the Internet to perform translations. However, the individual is required to access the Internet which may not be readily available to enter the phrase to be translated.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.